1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera control system for executing camera control through, for example, a network.
2. Related Background Art
An art has been recently developed which makes it possible to control a camera from a computer (camera server) by connecting the camera to the computer. An image output from the camera is input to the computer through a capture board or the like.
Moreover, a camera control system is realized which delivers media data such as video information and audio information input to the computer to a plurality of clients via a network such as the internet to reproduce the video and audio information by connecting the computer to the network. The above network can use the worldwide internet or the so-called intranetwork such as a network in a local area.
However, the above conventional camera control system is limited in the communication rate of a network. Therefore, a time difference occurs from the point of time of performing camera control by the time when an image formed by undergoing the camera control. Thereby, it is difficult to properly obtain a result of the camera control such as the control of the zoom lens of a camera and thus, purposed control cannot be probably performed.
The present invention is made to solve the above problems and its object is to provide a camera control system realizing proper remote camera control.
To achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera control system for controlling a camera by outputting a control command to a camera server from a client via a network, comprising: display means for displaying an image picked up by said camera; input means for inputting a zoom control command for said camera; and electronic zoom processing means for executing the electronic zoom processing of an image displayed by said display means in accordance with the zoom control command for said camera input by said input means.
Moreover, according to an another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera control system for controlling a camera by outputting a control command to a camera server from a client via a network, comprising: display means for displaying an image picked up by the camera; input means for inputting the zoom control command for the camera; and display processing means for displaying a frame showing the display area of an image controlled by the zoom control command for the camera input by the input means by superimposing the frame to the image displayed by the display means.
Furthermore, according to an another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera control system for controlling an image picked up by a camera by outputting a control command to a camera server from a client via a network, comprising: display means for displaying an image picked up by the camera; input means for inputting a control command for the image-pickup direction of the camera; and display processing means for predicting an image to be displayed after controlled in accordance with the control command for the image-pickup direction of the camera input by the input means and moving and displaying the area of the image displayed by the display means when the control command for the image-pickup direction of the camera is input, according to the predicted image.
Furthermore, according to an another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a client of a camera control system for controlling a camera by outputting a control command to a camera server via a network, comprising: display means for displaying an image picked up by the camera; input means for inputting the zoom control command for the camera; and electronic zoom processing means for executing the electronic zoom processing on the image displayed by the display means, when the zoom control command for the camera is input by the input means.
Furthermore, according to an another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a client of a camera control system for controlling a camera by outputting a control command to a camera server via a network, comprising: display means for displaying an image picked up by the camera; input means for inputting the zoom control command for the camera; and display processing means for displaying a frame showing the display area of an image controlled by the zoom control command for the camera input by the input means by superimposing the frame to the image displayed by the display means.
Furthermore, according to an another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a client of a camera control system for controlling an image picked up by a camera by outputting a control command to a camera server via a network, comprising: display means for displaying an image picked up by the camera; input means for inputting a control command for the image-pickup direction of the camera; and display processing means for predicting an image to be displayed after controlled in accordance with the control command for the image-pickup direction of the camera input by the input means and moving and displaying the area of the image displayed by the display means when the control command for the image-pickup direction of the camera is input, according to the estimated image.
Furthermore, according to an another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for controlling a camera control system for controlling a camera by outputting a control command to a camera server from a client via a network, comprising: the display step of displaying an image picked up by the camera; the input step of inputting the zoom control command for the camera; and the electronic zoom processing step of executing the electronic zoom processing for the image displayed in the display step in accordance with the zoom control command for the camera input in the input step.
Furthermore, according to an another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a program of a client of a camera control system for controlling a camera by outputting a control command to a camera server from a client via a network, the programs comprising steps of: displaying an image picked up by the camera; and executing the electronic zoom processing of a displayed image in accordance with the input zoom control command for the camera.
Furthermore, according to an another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a program of a client of a camera control system for controlling a camera by outputting a control command to a camera server from a client via a network, the program comprising steps of: displaying an image picked up by the camera; and displaying a frame showing the display area of an image controlled by the input zoom control command for the camera by superimposing the frame to a display image.
Furthermore, according to an another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a program of a client of a camera control system for controlling a camera by outputting a control command to a camera server from a client via a network, the program comprising steps of: displaying an image picked up by the camera; and predicting an image to be displayed after controlled in accordance with the input control command for the image-pickup direction of the camera and moving and displaying the area of an image displayed when the control command for the image-pickup direction of the camera is input, according to the predicted image.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following specification and drawings.